Falling For Ya!
by SkileneFTW
Summary: This is my FIRST ever KFP/Tipo I'e ever written,so sorry if it's stupid. This is just a one shot where Tigeress confess' her long-time love for Po through a really intersting way.. Song-fic!


**Hi! I'm a Tipo fan and recently, I've been reading some Kung fu Panda Fanfics! So I thought of doin a KFP Fanfic my self! I'm already working on a Penguins of Madagascar Fanfiction so this'll have to be a one-shot.. Anyway, I've also recently seen Teen Beach Movie on Disney Channel and one of the songs made my think of Tigeress. Hope you like it, ;D**

**Also, this is my FIRST KFP Fanfiction ever, so sorry if it's stupid. **.-.

* * *

"HI-YA!"shouted Tigeress as she trained with Po in the late afternoon sunlight, on the Jade Palace roof. Earlier on in the day, Po had caught Tigeress training in the training hall and asked if he could help her. Tigeress had accepted his offer and they began to train with each other for a good 15 minutes before the cleaner, Zeng, interupted them as he said he had to mop the floors. Noticing how Tigeress seemed disappointed, he suggested that they train on the roof, which is why they were up there now.

"Get ready to feel the thunde-"stated Po childishly before he got distraced by the beautiful view of the Valley of Peace. "Woah.."he sighed in awe as he looked down at all the villigers, some bunny childeren were playing, joy filled the scene and the sky glowed all fors of colours from peachy pink to dark sky blue. "_Hahahahaha~"_laughed some of the childeren carefreely, making the huge panda smile. "Music to my ears,"he chuckled before Tigeress flipped him over and pinned him to the ground.

"And that is why you need to focas when battling,"she commented smugly as a chuckle supressed her muzzle. Suddenly, Po flipped her over and pinned her to the ground with a smug smirk on his face.

"You know, that veiw is almost as beautiful as you~"he whispered in her ear, making her blush and look down. Thankly, it was bearly noticeable, due to her orange fur. She gazed back up into his eyes andnearly leaned in before she kicked him off of her and continued their training.

"Tigeress! Po!"called a familiar voice and they perred down to see Viper, Crane, Mantise and Money looking around for them.

"Hey guys, up here!"yelled Po and waved at them from the roof. They looked up to see the jolly panda and curious tiger. "What's up?"he asked them as he and Tigeress slid down the roof and landed in front of them.

"Shifu said we have the rest of the day off!"replied Crane as he shared a smile with the rest of the five excitedly.

"And I know this really cool club!"exclaimed Monkey as he gripped Po by the shoulders and raced down the stairs.

Tigeress and Viper exchanged looks before Tigeress quickly lied,"MeAndViperHaveToGoMeditateBye!"before they ran out through the back door of the Jade Palace.

Crane and Po just shrugged and walked down the stairs to catch up with the eager primate, whilst Mantis watched the Palace in case the girls decided to change their minds and go to the club.

...

Arriving at the club, the guys saw Monkey flirting up a storm with one of waiteress at a table for four. The club was black with loads of lights, a roller skating ring, a dance floor, a drinking bar and stage for the female preformers. Suddenly, a white spot light hit the 2FT highstage as a young, 17 year old Ox walked on stage in a tux. "Good evening everbody, how y'all enjoying it?"he yelled out into the microphone and held it to the crowd to get everyone cheering. "Great to hear.."he remarked and rubbed his now sore ear. "Anyway, introducing...Tigeress and Viper!"

"WHAT?!"

The whole club feel silent - minus Tigeress' highheel boots clinking off the stage - ,"Hit it!"shouted Tigeress as she grabbed the microphone and smuggly scanned the audience. Tigeress was wearing a browny-orange leather coat, a red belly top, a black skirt and a white pair of boots. She had hir hair down, which was usually very hard to spot, red eye shadow and red lip stick on. Viper had dark red lipstick on, a bigger pair of fangs and had some realistic King-cobra extentions on.

* * *

**Tigeress:**

_The day started ordanary,  
Boys walking by..  
It was the same old story,  
Too fresh or too shy!_

* * *

Some boy waitor's walked walked past the stage, just minding their own bussiness and severing some drinks to everyone. Some off the waitors were only 13 and were extremely shy when it came to older women, so blushed when they heard the lyrics and realised that they just walked by. Po in the background was astonishedto hear tigeress rich voice, since she didn't seem like the type to sing, so never mind wearing a belly top and skirt! He quietly wondered over to monkey and took a seet next to his hairy friend.

* * *

**Tigeress:**

_I'm not the kind, *wags finger side-to-side slyly*  
To fall for a guy..  
Who flashes a smile._

**Viper:_  
_**_(It goes on for miles)_

* * *

Some of the men in the front row blushed when they remembered trying to make Tigeress all blushy and giggley when they winked and smiled at her only to recive a face full of wine and an angry girlfriend. Po noticed this and made a fist under the table, infuriated but stopped and turned his head back at the stage when he heard some more of Tigeress angelic voice.

* * *

**Tigeress:**

_Don't usually swoon,  
But i'm over the moon.._

**Viper:  
**_('Cause he was just to cool for school!)_

**Tigeress:**

_And now I'm..  
Falling For Ya! *looks at Po dreamily*  
Falling For Ya! *points at Po*  
__I know I shouldn't but I,  
I just can't help myself from...  
Falling For Ya! *waves at Po*  
Falling For Ya! *puts paw to forehead dramatically*_

_Can't hold on any longer,  
And now I'm falling for you~_

* * *

Whilst all of this was going on, Po was as red as a tomato and looked around awkwardly to see if see was pointing at anyone else but foundhis table empty since the guys were at the bar or on the roller ring with some girl they just met. Po smiled at her and rested his head on his paw, which was resting on the table. He had the most dreamiest look on his face, since his long-time crush/best friend was saranading him in a live club where LOADS of people visited and EVERYONE knew them! He sighed longingly, wishing he had the corage to show his affections for tigeress like she managed to pull off tonight, when a brilliant idea popped into his mind...

* * *

**Tigeress:**

_Now we're going steady;  
He's the cat's meow~!_

**Viper and Tigeress:  
**_(Meow, moew)_

**Tigeress:**

_He says I'm a Betty,  
And we paint the town!_

_I'm not the kind,  
To fall for a guy..  
Just 'cause he says: "Hi!"_

**Viper:**  
_(When he's crusing by)_

**Tigeress:**

_He's ready to race,  
And I'm watching his gaze.._

* * *

Tigeress slowly gazes into Po's eye and hops off the stage with out breaking eye contact and sits on his lap, fully aware that everyones watching her and Po. Viper smiled that her sister finally admited she liked Po and was even prouder of herself for helping her admit that in this 1962 based song. _**(A/N:And NO it's not actually from 1962!)**_

* * *

**Viper and Tigeress:**  
_(It'll go on like this for days!)_

**Tigeress:**

_And now I'm..  
Falling for ya! *kisses Po's cheek*  
Falling for ya! *nuzzles his neck*  
I know I shouldn't but I..  
I just can't help myself from,  
Falling for ya! *touches her nose against Po's*  
Falling for ya! *gazes into his eyes*_

_Can't hold on any longer,  
And now I'm falling for ya!_

_It feels like a tumble from another world...  
Into your arms and it's so secure! *wraps Po's arms around her, smiles*  
Mabey I'llstuble but I know for sure, *gets up and goes back on stage, trips*  
Head over heels, I'm gonna be your.. *gets catched by Po, smiles at him*  
Girl~_

_*Instrumental; The two walse on the cleared dance floor*_

**Tigeress:**

_And now I'm..  
Falling for ya! *points at Po*  
Falling for ya! *smiles*  
I know I shouldn't but I..  
I just can't stop myself from,  
Falling for ya! *holds head on paw*  
Falling for ya! *hugs Po*_

_Can't hold on any longer,  
And now i'm falling for..  
You._

* * *

"I love you!"she told him over the cheers.

"I love you too!"he confessed and carried her all the way to the Jade Palace. By the time they reached the Jade Palace it was nearly midnight. Po and Tigeress met outside they're rooms, Tigeress had a dark blue vest on and silver pants as her pajamas _**(A/N:They're the same as her ususal clothes, but different colours)**_ and Po was just wearing his usual pants and shoes.

"Hey Ti, I love you,"stated Po lovingly.

Tigeress smiled, then smirked before she smugly repiled,"Proove it. Shout it to the world."

Suddenly, Po scooped her up in his arms and whispered in her ear,"I love you, Tigeress,"

"Why did you whisper it to me?"she asked confuesed looked into his jade green eyes.

"Because,"he started before he kisses Tigeress on the lips for the night and walked over to his room, then stopped at the door way. "You ARE my world."he cooed sincerly and closed the door before excitedly whispering to his self,"Awesome!" and going to bed.

* * *

**Sweet, huh? Well I got the last part from an Artbook I saw on a website, MovieStarPlanet! If you wanna read more awesome stories of mine, read my thrilling Twin Necklaces, for Penguins of Madagascar! :D**

**Tigeress:REVIEW!**

**Viper:*appears out of nowhere* *singing* Falling for Ya! Falling for Ya!**

**Me:Bye!**


End file.
